Koe
by LenXag
Summary: "Jika kau mati, aku akan hilang. Itulah untuk apa kau hidup. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Rei. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu. Walau kita berada sangat jauh," Yuu berjalan meninggalkan Rei. My first fic in this fandom. YuuRei. Mind to RnR ?


Halo semua. Saya author baru di fandom Fatal Frame. Maaf kalau gaje yah. Namanya juga masih baru. #maksa Oke kali ini saya pengen buat pairing YuuRei. Soalnya gombal banget Yuu pas diending. ;p #digetok Karena bikin nangis. Hahahaha. #apasih Terus belom lagi lagunya yang gimana gitu.

Maaf malah curcol. Silahkan membaca. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong> Fatal Frame III : The Tormented<strong>_

_** Disclaimer : Temco**_

_** Genre : Romance-Hurt/Comfort. Rate : T**_

_** Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, bahasa ngasal.**_

_** A/N : Bersetting beberapa hari setelah Fatal Frame III**_

_** Disini Kei juga masih hidup. **_

* * *

><p>Rei Kurosawa, tak akan melupakan mimpinya itu. Mimpinya bertemu dengan Yuu. Mimpi dimana Yuu sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Rei saat itu. Sekarang ia sudah bisa tersenyum menerima kenyataan bahwa Yuu sudah pergi.<p>

Ia tidak sendirian lagi ada Miku asistennya yang setia bersamanya. Memang Rei dan Miku bernasib sama, kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan juga Kei, teman Yuu. Yang sama-sama kehilangan salah satu keponakannya, Mayu.

"Nee-san apa Yuu-san, Mafuyu-nii, dan Mayu baik-baik saja disana ?" tanya Miku kepada Rei di suatu di pantai bersama Kei juga.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kei. Yang berdiri disamping Miku.

"Kei benar. Mereka akan baik-baik saja asal kita disini masih hidup," sambung Rei yang duduk sambil menatap matahari terbenam.

Rei akan selalu mengingat pesan Yuu padanya. Karena Yuu juga ia masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

**_Flashback..._**

Rei berhasil mengalahkan Reika. Ia pergi untuk keluar dari tempat itu, namun saat Rei membuka matanya, ia bukan berada di ruangan lagi melainkan berada dipantai yang sangat luas. Hanya ada lentera-lentera yang mengapung di atas air. Lalu Rei menjalankan perahu yang terdapat Reika dan Kaname menuju ketengah laut. Agar arwah mereka berdua dapat tenang.

Pantai itu sangat gelap. Rei sangat berharap agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat itu, tapi apa daya tidak ada satu pun orang disana.

Rei hanya bisa diam memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari mimpi buruknya itu. Tiba-tiba dari ujung pantai menjadi sangat cerah, terdapat banyak sekali roh-roh hitam dari tempat Rei keluar tadi. Rei merasa kaget, apa tidak bisa berhenti mengalahkan hantu-hantu lagi.

Ternyata dugaan Rei salah, para roh-roh hitam itu menuju laut mengikuti perahu Reika dan Kaname. Dan menyatakan bahwa semua rasa sakit yang sudah meninggal sudah tenang kembali.

Rei melihat Yuu di antara roh-roh hitam itu.

"Yuu !" panggil Rei dan langsung mengejarnya. Namun sayang Yuu tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yuu ! Jangan pergi !" kedalaman laut mulai tinggi. Rei semakin sulit berjalan kareana air sudah mencapai lututnya. Tato di tubuhnya keluar menampakan betapa sakitnya Rei selama ini.

Namun usaha Rei sepertinya sia-sia. Yuu tak menjawab panggilannya. Malah melangkah semakin jauh.

"Yuu ! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, kumohon," Rei menangis ia tak bisa mengejar lagi. Ia menangis tertunduk. Namun saat ia menaikkan kepalanya ia menemukan Yuu berada dihadapannya, menghampiri dirinya.

"Yuu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Bawalah aku bersamamu juga," Rei masih terisak. Lalu Rei dapat merasakan tangan Yuu melingkar di badan Rei. Yuu memeluk Rei dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Rei. Tangan Rei hanya disandarkan di dada Yuu.

"Yuu, kumohon ajak aku bersamamu," bujuk Rei.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Tapi aku harus pergi sendiri, hanya sendiri," balas Yuu. Lalu seluruh tato yang berada ditubuh Rei menyala dan masuk ke tubuh Yuu. Yuu melepas tangannya dan berjalan mundur.

"Jika kau mati, aku akan hilang. Itulah untuk apa kau hidup. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Rei. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu. Walau kita berada sangat jauh," Yuu berjalan meninggalkan Rei dan pergi menyeberangi pantai menghilang bersama para roh lainnya...

.

.

.

**_End Flashback... _**

"Karena mereka semua, kita masih bisa hidup disini. Karena mereka kita menjadi kuat," kata Rei yang masih mengingat mimpi dimana ia bertemu dengan Yuu.

Kei dan Miku mengangguk bersamaan sebagai persetujuan pernyataan Rei.

"Lebih baik kita pulang ini sudah malam Rei, Miku," usul Kei.

"Miku pun bangun dari duduknya dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir. "Kei-san benar nee-san, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Bagaimana kalau Kei-san mampir kerumah dahulu ?" tanya Miku kepada Kei.

"Aku akan datang nanti malam. Aku akan mengajak Mio juga, kasihan sekali ia kalau sendirian terus," jawab Kei. Dan merima anggukan dari Miku.

"Nee-san ?" tanya Miku yang agak kawatir pada Rei. Lalu Rei bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir. "Ya. Ini sudah malam," jawab Rei. Lalu Kei disusul Miku pergi meninggalkan Rei.

Sebelum Rei mengikuti Kei dan Miku, ia berbalikk dan berkata...

"Aku akan selalu mengingat pesanmu. Yuu."

.

.

.

_**Fin **_

.

.

.

Fuah selesai juga minna-san. Gimana gaje kah ? Atau OOC ? Oh iya soal kata-katanya si Yuu saya ganti + tambahin dikit biar tambah gombal. Yah entah lah efek maen Fatal Frame 3 bareng temen jadi begini deh. Lalalala~ #apasih. Oh iya jangan diflame yah saya gak kuat pedes-pedes (apa hubungannya ?). Nah saya juga masih baru di fandom Fatal Frame mohon bimbingannya yah.

Mind to review ?


End file.
